Crimson (Brave Exvius)
Crimson is a minor but important supportive character and summonable vision from Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Crimson's Trust Master reward is the skill A Hero's Bond. Crimson's role in the story is detailed in the Story Event, The Day the Spark was Lit, which takes place between Season One and Two. He's also the namesake of the Crimson Saber. Profile Appearance Crimson appears as a middle aged man with slightly tanned bronze skin, short brown hair and eyes. Crimson wears a long hooded red coat that covers most of his body, including long, widening sleeves and a skirted section covering his legs. He wears dark pants and blue boots along his signature blade the Centurio. Personality Crimson was a dedicated and loyal subordinate to Raegen, whom Crimson admired deeply. Although close to Raegen, Crimson always felt that despite his efforts he could never be like his idol. Despite his lack of confidence, his resolve is strong enough to fight for the people of Sacher, although he often feels the hopelessness of his efforts in thwarting the status quo. When he meets Rain his hope is reignited and passes on his dreams into him. Story Crimson was a soldier of Aldore, and served as Raegen's close subordinate and attendant. The two fought together during the Paladian civil war, undergoing immortality process. During the climax of the war, Raegen ordered Crimson to remain close to Emperor Vlad so he could relay information in order to finish the war without delay. Crimson reluctantly agreed knowing he would not be able to assist Raegen against Dark Fina. Following his orders, he was ultimately spared from being transported into Lapis and remained in Paladia, where he became witness of the cruel dictatorship that would last for years to come, and settled in the town of Sacher defending the town from Aldore's forces by himself. Eventually when Rain arrives in Paladia, he ends up on Sacher where he eventually meets Crimson who has taken the name of Raegen, has mounted a one-man resistance against Aldore Soldiers to prevent them from taking citizens as slaves and saves Crimson when a soldier was about to shoot him in the back. Asking who he is in truth, he flees. Rain chases after Crimson and reveals he knows the true Raegen. Crimson then reveals his identity and his own past with Raegen and his hopelessness at opposing Aldore. Rain encourages him to so the two free the prisoners at the labor camp. Crimson is reluctant due to the danger, but agrees to Rain's plan. The two storm the labor camp and defeat the soldiers, freeing many prisoners, including Mirfas' parents and a Hess soldier called Kyanos. Reinforcements arrive and Rain and Crimson deal with them but are overwhelmed by the numbers. Crimson pushes Rain away and unleashes all his power which takes the soldiers down, but at the cost of his own life. As he lays dying Rain admits to being Raegen's son and that Raegen is also alive. Crimson is delighted that the royal bloodline lives, but believes he was only a burden to Raegen. Rain proves him wrong saying the Crimson Saber was named after him. With no more regrets, Crimson passes his hopes into Rain before dying. Unfortunately the news that Rain is of royal blood would reach the town of Sacher and an Aldore Soldier who survived the battle, resulting in a major feud between people of Hess and Aldore which ends with the whole town being massacred by Aldore forces. Despite Rain's best efforts he's unable to save a single life despite his promise with Crimson and Mirfas. The events shake Rain deeply, feeling him with sorrow, powerlessness, grief, guilt and anger. Rain later vows to become heartless, starting his eventual transition into Hyoh. Taking Crimson's blade the Centurio and Kyanos' Scarf, both are used by Rain on his Vagrant Knight variant. Gameplay Stats Crimson's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Equipment Crimson can equip the following weapons: Dagger, Sword, Great Sword, Katana, Axe, Spear. He can equip the following armor: Light Shield, Hat, Helm, Clothes, Light Armor, Robe. He can equip accessories. Limit Bursts Awakening Materials Quotes Gallery FFBE_1364_Crimson.png |No. 1364 Crimson (5★). FFBE_1365_Crimson.png |No. 1365 Crimson (6★).